


The Return of Shadow

by TheThreeofDiamonds



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Hero Factory
Genre: Bionicle G1, Breeze (Character), Ekimu (Characters), Fire Lord (Character), Furno (character), Gen, Going to make Hero Factory and G2 a bit more serious, Hero Factory - Freeform, Makuta (Character), So much time passes between Bionicle G1 and Hero Factory, Stormer (character), Surge (Character), Takanuva (Character), Umarak (Character), Von Ness (character), Witch Doctor (Character), bionicle g2, tying all of that together somehow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThreeofDiamonds/pseuds/TheThreeofDiamonds
Summary: Gathered friends,Listen again to our legend.In a time before time, The Great Spirit, Mata Nui, and his army of noble Toa, fought against the evil Makuta, and his followers. A final battle between light and darkness.Light won, and the Matoran that were enslaved by the Makuta were set free. And the final act of Mata Nui, was to give life and abundance to the planet that would be our new home.In time, we built cities. Then, we expanded amongst the stars, and began to uncover great secrets about the universe.And with time, the Toa, who we once called our protectors, faded away into legend. But the Matoran were not defenseless. They had created new protectors, who were known as Heroes.But with light still so abundant, there still remained darkness. Rogues and villains of many shapes and sizes began to emerge and threaten the peace that had been established for so long. Many of them, coming very close to succeeding.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The last few days had not gone well for anyone at the hero factory. A villain by the name of Black Phantom had organized a breakout of all the villains in the holding cells. Von Ness, Fire Lord, Witch Doctor, all of them were loose upon the universe.

Fortunately, since the ones that were in charge of the breakout were arrested and detained, all that was left was to focus on the ones that had escaped. Another piece of good news is the fact that the ones that were detained had tracking chips installed on them. And that left a few dozen criminals to recapture.

Or, at least, the ones that didn’t know how to take them off. For villains like Von Ness and Witch Doctor, who had worked at the factory before, knew about the chips, where they were placed, and how to take them off. So, those two were definitely off the grid and could only be found when they made their next move.

But the Fire Lord, on the other hand, didn’t have such an advantage. His was still stuck on the back of his neck, and was modified so that no amount of heat that he could produce would melt it off.

Which was good, because Furno wanted a rematch.

“Furno to command, I’m closing in on the Fire Lord’s position.” Furno looked out of the dropship’s viewports and saw an enormous fire heading in a direction. “I’m heading in now. I’ll have this guy captured and back at the Factory before you know it.”

“Roger, Furno.” the Mission leader known as Zib responded. “Stormer is currently questioning Black Phantom now. Hopefully we will be able to get some answers out of him.”

“For what it’s worth Zib, I hope that he gets to stay in his cell.”

“He might, given his list of charges.” Zib informed.

“Hey!” a voice from the back called out. Furno looked behind him to see his two teammates, Surge and Breeze, looking into the Cockpit where furno was. 

“When are we going down?” the blue hero known as surge asked, enthusiastically. “We need to stop the Fire Lord before he does any more damage!”

“Patience surge.” the green hero known as Breeze suggested. “We’ll get the fire lord. We have to be smart about it though.” She looked back at furno. “Do we have a plan?”

“Yes we do.” Furno confirmed. “And here’s how we’re going to do it…”

***

The fire lord set another fuel container on fire as he passed by. His presence usually set things on fire, but now he was trying to build up heat around him so that he could get the chip on his neck off. But no matter how much he used, it was still stuck on. 

In frustration he kicked over another fuel tank that he had drained fule from. He let out a scream that made his fire burn even hotter. But it still wasn’t enough to get it off.

The sound of an approaching hero craft caught his attention, and he turned to face it.

“No…” he mutterd. “No, not like this. It’s too soon!”

He began to run, setting more things on fire as he went. Not the most ideal thing, considering that it left a trail of destruction marking where he was and where he’s going. Especially when you’re in the middle of a fuel processing plant.

Maybe, he thought, if more and more things are caught on fire, they’ll eventually focus on that, so I can escape.

Blaster fire came from the sky and struck the path that the Fire Lord was running, causing him to stop in his tracks. Furno jumped down in front of him and aimed his blaster at him.

“Give it up, Fire Lord.” Furno demanded

Fire lord looked Furno up and down. Then he began to laugh.

“You’re back to using your fire blaster?” He took a step closer to furno. “You know that I FEAST upon fire, right? If you’re just using that puny thing, go right ahead. Douse me with as much fire as you want.”

“How about electricity, Hothead?” a voice came from behind him.

The Fire Lord spun around. Surge and Breeze were now behind him, surge with an electric shield and blaster, while Breeze had a couple of close range weapons drawn. He eyed the two heroes, wondering how he was going to get out of this one.

“You’re unarmed.” Furno reminded him. “Just surrender. Come with us quietly. We were helping you before. We can still help you.”

The fire lord whipped around, flames gushing out of him now. Rage was painted all over his face.

“HELPING ME?!?” he shouted. “YOU PUT ME IN A CELL!!! AND THEN YOU GAVE ME A SHRINK THAT TOLD ME THAT I NEEDED TO BE DISASSEMBLED!!!” his flames died down for a second, and he began to relax. “But you know what i think?” he placed his hand on a nearby fuel container. “I think I’m happy this way.”

The fuel tank exploded, engulfing the Fire Lord in flames. Surge protected himself with his shield, while Breeze used her speed to get out of the way of the blast and on top of another fuel container. Furno took the blast, but crouched down so that he could react when…

The fire lord charged Furno, still covered in flames. Expecting this, Furno rolled down onto his back. Furno was already half as tall as his opponent, but he wanted to give the Fire lord a straight path over him, and Surge a clean target.

Fire from the blast dissipated quickly, and Surge was ready with his blaster. He took careful aim and struck the Fire lord in the back with a clean shot. It wasn’t lethal, but it was able to shock him in place long enough for Breeze to rush in and cuff him.

With the power-limiter cuffs on him, the Fire Lord’s flames extinguished himself. He felt his strength leaving him, and he fell to his knees. The three heroes gathered in front of him, and were now at head level with the fallen monstrosity of robotics and fire.  
“Furno to command. The fire lord has been detained. We are going to do some clean-up here and return to base.”

“Good work, Furno. We will have a containment crew ready for him when you arrive back to base.”

“Y...you know...what I think?” the Fire Lord muttered.

“No. Not really.” surge commented. “If anything, I want to see how you would look with Ice.” he snickered at his poorly made joke.

“SURGE!” Breeze scolded.

“What?!?” Surge defended.

“I...I think...you can’t stand...anyone...different from you.” The Fire Lord wheezed.

“Alright,” Furno took control of the conversation back. “Let’s get him back to base guys. Once this is done, we will have one less crime lord to track down. Breeze, get the transport ready. Me and Surge will take care of the fires and get this place put out.”

The three set about their tasks. Surge and Furno both chorraled and put out the fires that had been made. However, Surge couldn’t put the words that the Fire Lord muttered.

“Hey, Furno?”

“Yeah Bud?” Furno asked. Surge hesitated for a bit. Furno could tell that there was something up with his friend. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“well...I know I shouldn’t but… I've been thinking about what the Fire Lord said. And…” he thought for a moment before finishing his question. “Are we...purposely attacking anyone different from us?”

“What?” Furno stopped what he was doing for a second and looked at his friend. “Of course not! A lot of the guys we’ve apprehended are those who are actively attacking others. We’ve never engaged first.”

“Well, I know that. But look at the Fire Lord.” Surge glanced over at the fallen giant. “He wasn’t made that way. It was a mining accident that turned him into...well that!”

“Hey,” furno paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. So, he did what he did best. Wing it. “You know what, tell me this: what villain do you know of that has ever been happy with us capturing them?”

“Ummm…”Surge thought for a moment, albeit a bit confused. “none...I guess.”

“In my experience, every time a criminal is captured they do the thing they are best at.” Furno thought. “Well, besides destroying things...and thieving… they try to get inside your head. That thing that the Fire Lord said, he’s trying to do just that. Don’t listen to him.”

“Hm. okay...I guess.” Surge went back to putting out the fires. Furno tried to think of something more to say, anything more to say to make Surge feel better. Instead, he also went back to the fire, hoping that something would come to mind.

However, that though never came. By the time the fires were put out, Breeze was prepping the Fire Lord so he could be hauled back to Headquarters. By this time, Furno was more focused on getting the fire lord onto the craft.

“Okay. how are we going to get him onto the ship?” Breeze asked. “He doesn’t look like he has the strength to walk.”

“Then we’ll just have to carry him.” Furno pondered for a moment on how to carry him onto the ship. “Okay, here’s how we’ll do it: Breeze, you’l-”

Furno was struck in the back by something. Something that knocked him out. Breeze was next, she caught a glimpse of what had shot Furno and ducked to dodge it, but that didn’t help. She was hit from behind as well. Surge was a bit more frantic, and began shooting in the direction of the attacker. He fell last when something hit him from behind, knocking him out too.

The only one that was, at least, semi-conscious was the Fire Lord. he saw the heroes fall and he had to admit, he had a bit of hope in him now. He used whatever strength he had to look and see who had come to his aid...and saw no one.

Something moved in the shadows of the Hero’s ship. The Fire Lord turned to see a figure emerge from the darkness. 

“Hello, Fire Lord.”

The figure drew a sword and cut the bind between the cuffs. The Fire Lord was astonished at this because the binds were, supposedly, unbreakable. The Fire Lord felt his strength returning, and he was able to get back onto his feet.

“Who are you? What do you want?” The Fire Lord demanded.

“I am Umarak. Umarak the Hunter. And I want you.”


	2. Chapter 2

If there was any place Von Ness wanted to be right now, it was NOT in Makuhero city. And yet, that’s where he found himself at this very moment. Being a recent escapee and being able to successfully debug yourself from Hero factory technology was too familiar to him. The hard part now was to escape the darn planet.

Or, at least, that was his goal a few hours ago. A character named Umarak had offered him shelter from the prying eyes of Hero Factory surveillance satellites throughout the galaxy. Little did he know that meant staying in Makuhero City.

Another thing that Von Ness was not told about was that Umarak had also picked up a professor that used to work at the Hero Factory. Von Ness had only met him once, His name was … something … Witch. But that name hardly mattered anymore. Now the professor was the tall, mixture of Bone, mechanical engineering, and Quaza crystals, known as the Witch Doctor.

“So, you were a hero then?” The giant asked, breaking the silence.

Ness looked at the Professor with a surprising look.

“How did you…”

“Know you are a hero?” the Witch Doctor answered. “It’s rather simple, actually.” He approached Ness, getting uncomfortably close. “I can sense the Quaza core within you … although, yours is somehow different. I don’t know why.”

“Back away from him, Aldous.” a voice said. “He will not be your plaything.”

Both the Doctor and Ness turned to see Umarak enter the room. More surprising was when the Fire Lord entered the room, looking both awestruck and confused at his newfound location.

“Wha...How did we get here?” He asked. “All we did was turn the corner.”

“You should just be grateful.” Umarak answered. “We have a lot to do in the coming days.”

Witch Doctor backed away from Von Ness, looking rather perturbed.

“And what, exactly, do we have to do in these, so called, coming days?” the Witch Doctor demanded.

“Patience, Friend.” Umarak Calmed. “Now that we’re all here, the plan can begin to move forward. I, however, need to...review a couple of things.” he began to head for a heavily shadowed wall.

“We are not your friend.” Von Ness chided. “ you have brought us here against our will. I must also mention that I have not agreed to any plan. If you want my help, you must first tell me what the plan is. Why should I help you when you Keep those you need in the dark.”

“Ah, the former hero raises a fine point.” the former proffesor declared. “You haven’t told any of us anything.”

It took the Fire Lord a few seconds to gain his bearings, but he heard the other two and thought that they had a good point.

“Yeah, why have you brought us here? Where are we, anyway?” He added.

Umarak stopped in his tracks. The three villains staring, waiting for him to answer.

“We are in Makuhero City.” the hunter answered.

It was clear that both Witch Doctor and Von Ness both already knew this, and they both grunted and shrugged at this. The Fire Lord, on the other hand, clearly had no idea that he had been teleported...somehow...by Umarak from where he was to this location. He expressed his concerns, rather vocally as well. He did just escape imprisonment and had been on the run since, and he also made it clear that he did not want to go back.

“If you are quite done,” Umarak Chided “then you will know that we will not be staying long. They will be looking elsewhere for you, but when they look back at their home, we will be long gone.”

Umarak turned around to face the three crime lords, who were looking at each other with concern.

“So, what do you need us for?” Von Ness asked. “We are not muscle for hire.”

“No, you’re not.” Umarak confirmed. “You are much more than that. And with that, your motives are beyond that of a normal brute as well. You all deserve more.”

“Like what?” Doctor demanded.

“Revenge and power.” Umarak declared. “You all have fought for more in your life, and each time it was taken from you. I simply offer you a way for all of you to finally achieve your goals.” Umarak then began to walk around the room. “For example, you, Professor Aldous, will be able to get all the Quaza stones to your heart’s content.

Witch Doctor began to smile at the thought of that much Quaza.

“And you, Fire Lord. Anyone that stands against you will not be able to stand for long. No one could truly oppose you. Everyone will have to bow to you.”

The Fire Lord began to muse over the idea of everyone, heroes included, bowing to him.

“And Von Ness, you will finally get revenge on the Veteran Known as Stormer, for the misery he caused you those many years ago.”

Von Ness tried to hide it, but it was true. He wanted to get revenge on Stormer for that failed mission all those years ago.

“But for all of us to get what we want, we will have to work together. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some things to attend to. So, if you three will excuse me,” Umarak began to walk back to the heavily shadowed wall. “I need to review a few things before we make our next move.” And with that, Umarak disappeared, like a ghost into the shadows.

Von Ness and Auldous had seen him do this enough times where this wasn’t new to either of them. However, this was the Fire Lord’s first time seeing someone just disappear into nothing.

“Wha…? Where did he go?” The Fire Lord gasped. He went over to the shadowed wall and began to feel it for anything that would lead to where Umarak went to, but to no avail.

“Don’t bother.” the Doctor suggested. “He does that a lot. He always disappears into the darkness, No rhyme, No reason. He just steps into a dark area and disappears.”

“I do share the... Fire Lord, was it? I do share the Fire Lord’s interest.” Von Ness commented. “His ability is unnatural. And he always disappears and reappears at will. And I know strategy. He has something much bigger planned, but he doesn’t want to tell us what it is. So I don’t trust him.”

“A fair point.” The Doctor began to think for a second, then a devilish grin grew across his face. “Maybe we could...Force him to tell us.”

“I don’t think that would give us answers.” Von Ness added. “He seemed like the character that wouldn't buckle under pressure. But there is a bigger question, Something that all of us overlooked. He knows who we are, and more importantly, what we want.”

“Wait...How would he know that?” the Fire Lord asked.

“Exactly.” Von Ness confirmed. “And, not only that, He knew where to find us. All of those things tell me that he has been watching us, for a very long time.”

“To what end?” Alsoud inquired.

“I don’t know.” Von Ness thought for a minute. “But I think we should participate in his ‘plan’. If need be, one of us can remove him and we go our separate ways. He can’t possibly watch all of us. Agreed?”

The other two nodded in agreement. They would go forward with the plan for now, but Umarak’s plan was not to go in their favor, they would take matters into their own hands.

***

Unfortunately for the three Villains, the shadows were more than just Umarak’s way to get from place to place. They were his eyes and ears. And if need be, his mouth, but that wasn’t needed. Umarak got what he wanted. It wasn’t full cooperation, but it was enough.

Umarak smiled and turned to the almost empty room that he entered. It was darker than the last, and there was a smell of decay that was lingering. Anyone else would have a hard time staying in this place, but to Umarak, this was his calling.

Near the darkest wall was a pedestal. It stood about waist high to Umarak, but an object caused it to be a head taller. The object in question was a mask. A black mask covered in what looked like rust.

Umarak approached the mask and bowed to it, as if it were a king that demanded respect.

“My Lord, the pawns are gathered. And they’ve reluctantly agreed to help.”

Silence, as if the mask were speaking to Umarak. Anyone else would find this eerie, and this happened in the conversation multiple times.

“It is soon, My Lord. Soon you will be alive again, and the Universe that was rightfully yours, will return again to your hands.” More silence. “The next phase of the plan begins now. And we begin the hunt for the weapon that began your downfall.”

Umarak rose and began to disappear into the shadows.

“Soon, my lord, the Mask of Life will be your greatest weapon.”

Umarak reappeared in the room with the villains. All of them surprised by his sudden appearance.

“Gentlemen, We must begin our hunt for an object of great power.”

“Quaza stones?” Aldous asked.

Umarak shook his head. He knew that the Professor had a one track mind.

“No.” Umarak answered. “I doubt any of you would know what it is if I told. But regardless I will tell you anyway.”

“What do we seek?” Von Ness inquired.

Umarak looked at him and smiled. “We seek the mask of Life. And in order to get it, we must go to the origins of the Universe.”

“The origins of the Universe?” Fire Lord asked. “Is that possible? The universe is Incredibly huge!”

Aldous murmured something that no one else heard. Everyone paid him no mind.

“Actually,” Umarak informed. “the origins of the universe are on a very old and beautiful planet by the name of Spherus Magna.”


End file.
